1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord clamp in a lampholder and includes at least two mutually spaced elongated tongue elements arranged to be movable relative to each other. The cord of the lampholder is positionally fixable between the tongue elements with the aid of a clamping keeper means which can be pushed over them, thus urging them together to securely grip the cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously known cord clamps of similar type have screws for clamping spring tongues against a cord, or caps which can be snapped onto the tongues for squeezing them together. These cord clamps have fixed tongues projecting from the lampholder which deflect a great deal in the region of their free end portions and very little in the region where they are fixed to the lampholder. There is thus no uniform engagement of the inside of the tongues against the cord, and consequently, the cord is unsatisfactorily fixed in position.